


Sombre paradis

by FrankBlack6



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: (il ne s'agit ni d'Eddie ni de Stan), Consentement plus qu'incertain, Dark, Dark Losers Club, Dark Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Kidnapping, Lavage de cerveau, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Suicide, Suicide sous-entendu ou évoqué, Séquestration, TRADUCTION, meurtre, syndrome de Stockholm, Éléments tirés du roman
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankBlack6/pseuds/FrankBlack6
Summary: Richie a aperçu Eddie, en est tombé amoureux et l'a enlevé. Le tout dans la même semaine.~« On est faits pour être ensemble. Et je déconnais pas quand je disais que sa place n'est pas ici. Non. Je te jure. Allez quoi, il porte des putains de pulls en laine. Cette ville va le bouffer vivant comme elle l'a fait avec nous et il ne ressortira pas par l'autre extrémité. Ça, je peux te le jurer, Stan, car on l'a déjà vu de nos propres yeux », le supplia Richie qui savait très bien que ses mots feraient mouche. Stan grimaça. Ils avaient déjà vu cela se produire. De nombreuses fois. Les enfants finissaient soit comme eux, soit comme Greta, soit comme Georgie.Il acquiesça. « Je t'aiderai.— T'as qu'à voir ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance.— T'es vraiment con. »
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925133) by [BayleyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester). 



> Notes liminaires de l'auteur, BayleyWinchester :  
> Cette fic est particulièrement sombre ! Eddie va se faire enlever, ce qui signifie que le consentement dans cette relation est ambigu voire inexistant, peu importe s'il affirme le contraire. Des scènes de meurtre et de suicide (ou des allusions à de tels événements) émailleront le récit. Les Ratés sont impliqués dans tout ça. Gardez ces avertissements en tête.
> 
> Notes liminaires du traducteur, FrankBlack6 :  
> 1) Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement BayleyWinchester pour son aimable autorisation de traduire son récit. J'espère que mon humble contribution saura se montrer à la hauteur de son travail. Je vous invite d'ailleurs, si vous êtes bilingue, à aller jeter un œil – et même plus qu'un coup d'œil ! – à la version originale. ;)  
> 2) Le mot "clubhouse", qui désigne le repaire des Ratés dans les Friches Mortes, a été traduit par le nom commun « club », suivant la traduction française proposée par William Olivier Desmond dans le roman. J'ai songé pendant un moment à opter pour les mots « repaire » ou « refuge » ( ce dernier étant utilisé dans la VOSTFR du film) mais cela n'offrait pas un résultat satisfaisant à la relecture.  
> 3) J'ai pris la liberté d'adapter les références au système éducatif américain afin que cela soit plus parlant pour le lecteur francophone. Ainsi, les Ratés, qui sont en dernière année de High School (équivalent du lycée), sont décrits comme des élèves de terminale. Je sais que de nombreux traducteurs, notamment ceux de Stephen King, tendent à conserver les dénominations des "grades" (niveaux), mais je trouve que c'est demandé là un effort de conversion inutile de la part du lecteur. J'espère que cette légère liberté prise avec le texte d'origine conviendra au plus grand nombre.
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/49MCkFvrw5gJonJOmrRb9u?si=Vl3sTPeiT7e3pwvQxbduNw)

« Je le veux. »

Ces trois mots, à eux seuls, allaient bouleverser à jamais les vies d'Eddie Kaspbrak, de Richie Tozier et des autres Ratés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », demanda Beverly en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Les Ratés étaient tous appuyés contre la voiture de Richie et discutaient en attendant que la cloche ne sonne le début des cours de la journée. Mercredi, ce qui voulait dire que trois jours les séparaient encore du week-end. Et vingt autres semaines de la fin de l'année scolaire, qui mettrait enfin un terme à leurs années de lycée. Un élève de terminale passa près d'eux et les toisa avec mépris. Beverly lui fit un doigt d'honneur non sans éclater de rire. « De qui tu parles et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "je le veux" ?

— Le nouveau. Eddie, connais pas son nom de famille. C'est le petit merdeux le plus mignon que j'aie jamais vu.

— Kaspbrak, compléta Bill. Il est avec moi en m-maths. »

Richie essaya de prononcer son nom pour voir comment celui-ci sonnait dans sa bouche. « Je le veux.

— Tu lui as parlé ? demanda Ben.

— Nan. On n'a aucun cours en commun.

— Alors comment tu sais que tu le veux, lui ? demanda Stan en repoussant la main que Bev avait glissée dans ses cheveux. Si tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole ? »

Richie poussa un soupir exagéré et prit appui sur le capot de sa voiture pour regarder son ami droit dans les yeux. « Il y a un lien entre nous deux, un lien trop fort pour que je fasse comme s'il existait pas. On est faits pour être ensemble, je le sais ! Ce petit enfoiré tout mignon, il est à moi.

— Je peux te le présenter, proposa Beverly. Il est avec moi en anglais. »

À cet instant précis, il aperçut Eddie. Ce dernier était accompagné de deux filles que Richie savaient être de vraies connasses. Pour quelle raison ce garçon – le plus adorable sur lequel Richie ait jamais posé les yeux – faisait la route avec ces filles, cela le dépassait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était simplement trop mignon. Elles s'en étaient rendues compte elles aussi. Rendues compte qu'il était simplement trop trognon. Elles aussi voulaient l'avoir, comme Richie. Mais cela n'arriverait pas. Eddie Kaspbrak appartenait à Richie Tozier. Même si Richie était le seul à le comprendre.

« Non. Lui parle pas de moi. »

Les Ratés le regardèrent d'un air confus et Ben demanda : « Pourquoi ?

— Richie, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? renchérit Beverly.

— Vous avez dit que vous vouliez un animal de compagnie, pas vrai ? Je sais partager.

— Quoi ? » Stan se redressa et fixa Richie du regard, comme s'il commençait à comprendre. L'air entendu. Et choqué.

« Je le veux, réaffirma Richie tandis qu'Eddie s'engouffrait dans le bâtiment. Rien que pour moi. Mais, si ça vous dit, on peut partager. Un petit peu. »

Beverly parvint enfin à tirer les cheveux de Stan. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. « Et dans quelle mesure on partagerait ? », demanda-t-elle comme s'il plaisantait. Comme s'ils se donnaient l'un l'autre la réplique, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

« Il sera à moi mais vous aurez le droit de le voir. Je vais pas l'enfermer dans le sous-sol de ma maison. Dans notre club peut-être. »

Un autre moment de silence, avant que Bill ne se force à rire. « C'est ça.

— Je déconne pas. » Richie quitta du regard la porte qu'avait franchie le garçon et se tourna de nouveau en direction de ses amis. Tous, à l'exception de Mike qui n'était pas là, le regardaient comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Et c'était peut-être le cas. Peut-être qu'il était devenu complètement cinglé. Mais voilà ce dont était convaincu Richie : il voulait Eddie pour lui, le sentiment était réciproque (même si Eddie l'ignorait pour le moment, et il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur), personne d'autre n'aurait Eddie et Richie ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'avoir. Pour lui seul. Il serait à Richie uniquement. Et aux Ratés s'ils voulaient l'essayer. Mais surtout à Richie.

Stan secoua la tête. « Non. Ça n'a rien de drôle.

— Il pourrait vivre au club, pas vrai ? demanda Richie en faisant fi des regards stupéfaits que suscitait sa proposition. Je veux dire, on a déjà passé la nuit là-bas.

— Richie, répliqua Bill. C'est to-to-totalement débile ! Et ça n'a rien de d-drôle.

— Faudrait que je vois si je peux d'abord essayer de lui parler. Histoire qu'il sache que je suis, genre, un élève et pas une espèce de taré qui l'a épié en secret ou quoi. Mais pas trop longtemps, faudrait pas que les gens croient qu'on est amis.

— Ça suffit », intervint Stan.

Bill acquiesça : « Non mais tu t-t'entends ? »

Avant de répondre, Richie se rapprocha d'eux. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'élèves dans le parking. Mais personne ne devait entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. « Je crois que vous oubliez tous ce que j'ai fait pour cette bande, ricana-t-il avant de sourire. Alors, c'est pas que j'ai envie d'en arriver là, mais vous m'en devez une. Une énorme. Énorme comme ma bite, vous voyez. Et c'est aujourd'hui que vous passez à la caisse. Ce qui veut dire que vous allez m'aider.

— Ce que tu as fait, t'as dû le faire une seule et unique fois.

— C'est ce que tu crois. C'est un truc qui me poursuivra jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

— Mais pas le fait d'enlever q-quelqu'un ?

— Non. Et vous étiez tous impliqués, donc si vous refusez de m'aider, je pourrais bien... Vous savez... Raconter ce qui s'est passé à quelqu'un. »

Beverly pencha la tête sur le côté sans quitter Richie des yeux ; elle ne répondit rien pendant un moment, puis finit par acquiescer : « J'en suis. Tant que tu me laisses jouer avec aussi.

— Ce gars est homo, ça crève les yeux. Alors sois pas déçue s'il... enfin, tu vois. Je suis surpris que personne dans ce patelin merdique n'ait encore percuté.

— Pas comme ça », répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en lui assénant une bourrade dans l'épaule.

Bill cessa de s'adosser à la voiture. « Je t'aiderai pas.

— T'as pas le choix. »

Il tourna son regard en direction de Stan avant de le porter de nouveau sur Richie. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux garçons s'en allèrent. Et laissèrent Richie seul avec Bev et Ben. Il haussa un sourcil à l'adresse de Ben, comme pour s'enquérir de sa décision. « Je crois que c'est vraiment mal de faire ça. Il faudra que tu sois gentil avec lui. » Richie acquiesça brièvement. « Si Bev en est, alors j'en suis aussi. Mais si j'estime que tu lui fais du mal, ce sera plus la peine de compter sur mon aide. Ce que tu as fait l'autre fois était justifié. Là, c'est différent. » Il marqua une pause. « Et oui, quelqu'un pourrait vivre là-bas, si on opère quelques légers aménagements.

— Et pour Stan et Bill ? »

Richie haussa les épaules. « Ils changeront d'avis. Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait modifier ?

— Une moquette de meilleure qualité. Des toilettes ou quelque chose dans le genre. Une couverture plus chaude.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait installer une chaîne ? »

Ses deux amis pâlirent mais Ben lui répondit quand même. « Il faudrait la fixer solidement au mur. Il y a un rocher derrière le mur du fond, avec une couche d'environ trois centimètres de terre entre les deux. Ça pourrait faire l'affaire.

— Je sèche les cours, annonça Richie à l'instant même où la sonnerie retentit. Je vais chercher du matos. Dites à Stan et Bill de se décider sinon... » Richie leur adressa un clin d'œil en riant. « … je les zigouille. Je passe vous prendre pour le ciné avec Mike ! »

Beverly fit signe de la main à Richie tandis que ce dernier se glissait au volant de sa voiture et mettait le contact. Ben lui adressa un signe de tête avant que les deux ne s'éloignent à leur tour. Il détestait voir ses amis s'en aller. Cela le rendait triste, comme si ces derniers ne reviendraient jamais. Et il ne voulait pas de ce sentiment dans sa vie. Bientôt, Eddie ne serait plus en mesure de s'en aller, et, après quelques temps, il n'en aurait plus envie car il comprendrait.

Le jour où Eddie comprendrait. Ce jour-là serait le plus beau jour de la vie de Richie. Il pouvait déjà l'imaginer. Ce moment où Eddie n'existerait que pour être aux côtés de Richie. Ce moment où il comprendrait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, qu'un lien unique les unissait. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer comment il en avait acquis la conviction. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Eddie rentrer chez lui la nuit précédente, ç'avait été comme une explosion. D'amour, de certitude, de désir, de révélation. Eddie et Richie partageait quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose que Richie n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Une fois qu'ils seraient ensemble, ils seraient si heureux. Richie n'attendait rien d'Eddie. Pas dans un premier temps, du moins. Ils apprendraient à se connaître. Chacun d'eux s'adapteraient pour répondre aux besoins de l'autre comme dans n'importe quel couple bâti sur une relation saine. Le fait que Richie soit responsable de la situation serait presque aussitôt oublié dès lors qu'Eddie s'apercevrait de ce dont Richie s'était lui-même aperçu. Il comprendrait ce qui avait poussé Richie à agir ainsi. Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il fasse cela. Il comprendrait une fois qu'ils seraient heureux tous les deux.

Derry était une petite ville mais Richie n'avait pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à Bangor. Il n'eut donc d'autre choix que de se rendre à la quincaillerie locale. Il y avait quelques clients mais aucun ne prêta attention à Richie tandis que celui-ci parcourait les rayons. Son choix se porta sur une lourde chaîne, assez longue pour qu'Eddie puisse aller où bon lui semblait dans le club sans toutefois pouvoir atteindre la trappe, ainsi que sur plusieurs gros boulons et un anneau en fer. Le caissier avait peut-être trouvé cela suspect mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il se rendit ensuite à la décharge. Ils avaient recouvert le sol du club de moquette mais celle-ci n'était guère épaisse et n'isolait guère du froid. Si Eddie était amené à rester là-bas de façon permanente, il fallait trouver quelque chose de mieux. Et Richie pourrait peut-être lui apporter quelques paires de chaussettes. Par chance, il dénicha sur place un grand rouleau presque neuf. Eddie serait heureux là-bas. Richie en était certain à présent.

*~*

« C'est c-complètement con.

— Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?

— Je suis toujours pas sûr de piger ce qui se passe, avoua Mike.

— Rien ! se défendit Richie. Je compte simplement garder Eddie au club pour qu'ils soient à nous. »

Bill et Stan, qui avaient plus d'une fois failli crier sur Richie depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans sa voiture, poussèrent un nouveau soupir. Richie ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème. Eddie était parfait. Eddie allait intégrer leur groupe grâce à lui. Ils pourraient tous en profiter. Ils étaient gagnants, Richie et Eddie également. Alors pourquoi étaient-ils si fermement opposés à cette idée ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient se faire prendre. Personne ne les soupçonnerait jamais d'être capable de faire quelque chose de mal. Et encore moins Eddie.

Les Ratés étaient tous là, debouts dans le parking du cinéma à attendre le début de leur film, et ils discutaient de ce que Richie avait fait pendant la journée. Beverly allumait et éteignait son briquet. « Moi, comme je l'ai dit, j'en suis. Tant qu'on ne fait aucun mal à Eddie.

— Et un enlèvement, ce n'est pas faire du mal à quelqu'un ? demanda Stan.

— Venez par ici », ordonna Richie en les prenant, lui et Bill, par le poignet et en les emmenant à l'écart du reste du groupe. « Je comprends votre point de vue », prétendit-il. Il y avait un peu de vrai dans cette affirmation. Il comprenait pourquoi ils réagissaient ainsi. Ils avaient tort pourtant. « Mais tout va bien se passer, je vais m'en assurer. Eddie sera mieux avec nous de toute façon. Il ne mérite pas d'avoir à supporter la vie à Derry. Je sais que vous vous en rendez compte, les mecs ! Il est comme nous mais... encore plus doux. Vous savez, Eddie me fait beaucoup penser à...

— N-Non.

— À Georgie », poursuivit Richie sans tenir compte de la supplique laconique de Bill. « Il méritait tellement mieux que cette ville. Vous êtes pas d'accord ? » Tous les deux acquiescèrent en silence. « Mais il était coincé ici. Au milieu de tous ces gens. Et on sait comment ça s'est terminé. » Les deux tressaillirent. Richie leur adressa un sourire attristé, mais savourait intérieurement sa victoire. « Je ne veux pas qu'Eddie connaisse le même sort que lui parce qu'on sera restés les bras ballants. Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de vous. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit quoi que ce soit pendant un moment. Tous deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils pensaient sans doute au pauvre petit Georgie. Le comparaient à Eddie. C'était sans doute un coup bas d'avoir invoqué ce nom, mais cela allait porter ses fruits. Sur Bill du moins : Richie le voyait à la façon dont son regard était perdu dans le vague comme chaque fois qu'il pensait à son petit frère. Stan ne quittait pas Richie des yeux, presque comme s'il avait réussi à percer à jour la quasi-duplicité du discours de Richie. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment ; Stan secoua la tête mais ne dit rien.

« Si tu lui f-fais d-du mal, c'est terminé.

— Croix de bois, croix de fer », promit Richie en faisant le geste. Bill se retourna et rejoignit le reste du groupe. Laissant Stan seul avec Richie. « Alors ?

— Pourquoi ?

— On est faits pour être ensemble. Et je déconnais pas quand je disais que sa place n'est pas ici, répondit Richie, ce qui fit ricaner Stan. Non. Je te jure. Allez quoi, il porte des putains de pulls en laine. Cette ville va le bouffer vivant comme elle l'a fait avec nous et il ne ressortira pas par l'autre extrémité. Ça, je peux te le jurer, Stan, car on l'a déjà vu de nos propres yeux », le supplia Richie qui savait très bien que ses mots feraient mouche. Stan grimaça. Ils avaient déjà vu cela se produire. De nombreuses fois. Les enfants finissaient soit comme eux, soit comme Greta, soit comme Georgie.

Il acquiesça. « Je t'aiderai.

— T'as qu'à voir ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, dit Richie tandis qu'ils rejoignaient les autres.

— T'es vraiment con », répondit Stan en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ce léger sourire – ce sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Stan chaque fois qu'ils faisaient quelque chose qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire – était bien présent. Richie sourit pour lui-même : tout cela serait parfait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point de vue d'Eddie  
> Avertissement quant au contenu de ce chapitre : présence de propos homophobes, employés par deux petites brutes à l'encontre d'Eddie.

Eddie n'aimait pas New York mais Derry était encore pire. À quoi pensait sa mère lorsqu'elle les avait fait déménager, presque aux deux tiers de l'année de terminale d'Eddie ? Officiellement, elle voulait se rapprocher de ses sœurs et préserver son fils bien aimé de cette ville répugnante. Mais la connaissant, il s'agissait sans doute d'une stratégie pour le garder plus longtemps auprès d'elle. Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Il était presque sûr qu'elle allait bientôt se mettre à lui tenir le discours « L'université, ce n'est pas fait pour tout le monde. Je crois que tu devrais rester avec moi ! » Ce qui n'était pas absolument pas son intention.

Remontant son sac sur ses épaules, il poussa un soupir tandis qu'il entrait dans le lycée en ce jeudi matin. Ce dernier était bien plus petit que son ancien établissement, et tout le monde savait par conséquent qui il était. Au moins, à New York, il pouvait passer inaperçu parmi le millier d'autres élèves. Eddie n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait même mille élèves dans tout Derry. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à présent sous le feu des projecteurs : le premier nouvel élève depuis trois ans. 20 semaines. Il lui fallait simplement tenir 20 semaines et il pourrait retourner à New York.

Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, il aperçut deux personnes qu'il connaissait et une autre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Beverly était avec lui en cours d'anglais et Bill, en cours de maths. L'autre les dépassait tous deux en taille, avait des cheveux noirs aux boucles ébouriffées et portait une chemise à motifs criards ; Eddie ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais il était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il était plutôt mignon. Ce n'était peut-être pas très objectif : le nombre de personnes au physique séduisant n'était pas aussi élevé à Derry qu'à New York.

« … mauvaise idée, disait le garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas tandis qu'Eddie s'approchait.

— C'est une bonne idée. Et je vais le faire », répondit Beverly, qui se tourna pour saluer Eddie d'un signe de la main. Eddie fit de même, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Elle avait l'air cool, avec ses cheveux coupés courts et ses goûts vestimentaires qui lui auraient permis de facilement s'intégrer à New York. Beverly lui fit signe de s'approcher, et c'est ce qu'il fit. « On se voit ce midi.

— Serai pas là.

— R-Richie.

— J'ai des trucs à faire », marmonna le garçon – Richie – avant de s'éclipser alors même qu'Eddie venait d'arriver au niveau du petit groupe.

Beverly haussa les épaules : « Eddie, je crois que tu connais déjà Bill.

— Ouais, acquiesça Eddie tandis que la sonnerie retentissait et que tous les élèves se mettaient en mouvement.

— Salut, Eddie. À tout à l'heure, en maths.

— T'en fais pas pour Richie, commenta-t-elle tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction de leur salle de classe. Il est stressé à cause d'un contrôle. D'habitude, il est beaucoup plus sympa que ça. Comment tu trouves Derry ? Ça fait presque une semaine.

— Ça... peut aller. »

Elle se contenta de rire. « Ça craint. Bon sang, j'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de me tirer d'ici ! On part tous ensemble en Californie.

— Tous ensemble ?

— Ouais. Moi et tous mes amis. On forme un groupe très soudé, tu vois ? » Elle lui sourit. Non, il ne voyait pas. Il n'avait pas la moindre expérience de ce que c'était que d'appartenir à un groupe d'amis très soudé, et encore moins à un groupe qui prévoyait de partir tous ensemble pour une même destination. Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Le regard qu'elle lui adressa en retour était... étrange, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. On aurait dit qu'elle le jaugeait, qu'elle l'évaluait avec quelque idée en tête. « Je te les présenterai la semaine prochaine. Promis. »

La semaine prochaine ? C'était bizarre, non ? Eddie ne savait pas quoi penser de cette échéance qu'elle venait de décréter. Peut-être voulait-elle simplement lui laisser le temps de prendre ses marques ? Ce n'étaient pas les explications qui manquaient. Eddie était simplement heureux à l'idée de faire la connaissance de ses amis la semaine suivante. S'ils étaient aussi cools que Beverly alors il voudrait volontiers faire partie de leur groupe. Impossible qu'une fille comme elle ait des amis nazes.

« L'idée me plaît bien, répondit Eddie.

— Je suis sûre que tu les apprécieras avec le temps », affirma-t-elle en souriant. Une fois encore, le regard qu'elle posa sur lui lui donna l'impression qu'il y avait dans ses propos une sorte de blague implicite dont le sens lui échappait. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'appesantir davantage sur ce détail, elle reprit la parole en riant doucement : « Ce serait sympa de se faire un nouvel ami. T'es pas raciste ou homophobe, rassure-moi ? Ce serait nul.

— Euh, non ? » Il n'avait pas l'intention de confirmer ce que tout le monde soupçonnait. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes – personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il était homo par-dessus le marché. Mais si quelqu'un à Derry devait ne pas réagir comme un connard à ce sujet, Beverly – et ses amis par extension – semblait être cette personne-là. « J'en déduis que la plupart des habitants de Derry n'ont pas cette ouverture d'esprit ? »

Beverly secoua la tête. « Richie est confronté à ça depuis... eh bien, depuis toujours, j'imagine. Mike, lui, est scolarisé à domicile, et doit faire face au racisme tous les jours.

— Richie est... ? » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas s'il était judicieux poser cette question.

« Attiré par les filles et par les garçons. T'inquiète, ça lui pose aucun problème que je te le dise. C'est pas un truc que je révèle à son insu. Aucun de nous ne ferait jamais un truc pareil.

— Oh. Ouais, il y avait quelques gars comme ça à New York.

— C'était mieux là-bas ? »

Eddie haussa les épaules alors qu'ils arrivaient devant leur salle de classe, dans laquelle Beverly entra la première. « Je crois. Mais c'était pas super pour autant : il y avait pas mal de harcèlement mais comme il y avait énormément d'élèves, c'était beaucoup plus facile de s'intégrer. Sauf que j'étais le mec bizarre, tu vois le genre ? J'appartenais à aucun groupe.

— Un Raté », déclara Beverly d'un air avisé, non sans éclater de rire en voyant le regard confus qu'Eddie lui adressa. « C'est comme ça qu'on se surnomme entre nous puisque c'est comme ça que tout le monde nous voit. Le Club des Ratés.

— Franchement, je trouve ce nom super chouette.

— Et à présent, on a un septième membre ! », dit Beverly en lui souriant avant que le professeur ne demande le silence, ce qui mit fin à leur discussion.

*~*

Bill se révéla être aussi sympa et cool que Beverly. Et un peu bizarre lui aussi. Ces mêmes coups d'œil qui semblaient évaluer Eddie. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre en maths ; leurs échanges étaient décousus mais permirent tout de même à Eddie d'apprendre que Bill était ami avec Richie et un autre garçon du nom de Stan depuis l'enfance, et qu'il était devenu ami avec Bev, Mike et un certain Ben à l'âge de onze ans. Il comprit également que le jeune homme appréciait énormément ses amis. Un attachement qui dépassait ce qu'Eddie aurait jugé normal mais qu'il trouvait adorable.

« Ils font les m-meilleures glaces chez Katie. M-mais c'est la laiterie de Derry qui fait les meilleurs milk-shakes.

— J'adore les milk-shakes. Il y avait ce resto pas loin de l'appartement où j'habitais. J'avais l'habitude de filer là-bas en douce après les cours pour en boire un à la fraise. »

Peut-être était-ce un truc spécifique à la ville de Derry, ces regards appuyés. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à cette façon qu'avait Bill de le fixer de la sorte. Comme si son histoire de milk-shakes était le sujet de conversation le plus fascinant qui soit. « Il fau-faudra qu'on t'emmène à la laiterie de Derry dans ce cas.

— Je vous dirai si les leurs soutiennent la comparaison avec ceux de New York.

— Richie adore cet endroit. Tu le verras se p-pointer et c-critiquer nos ch-choix. » Il marqua une pause puis ajouta avec un léger rire : « À p-part le tien peut-être. »

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre à ce commentaire, Eddie se contenta de sourire. « L'idée me plaît bien.

— La semaine prochaine. C'est n-noté.

— La semaine prochaine, acquiesça timidement Eddie mais avec un sourire sincère. J'ai hâte. »

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation. Bill lui posa beaucoup de questions au sujet de New York et de ce qui lui manquait depuis son déménagement. Comme l'avait fait Beverly. Eddie posa des questions au sujet de Derry et de l'enfance que Bill avait vécue dans cette petite ville. Apparemment, la réponse à cette question tenait en deux expressions : « ennuyeuse » et « sans intérêt ». Eddie n'en était pas vraiment surpris. Ce fut également l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur leurs amis, ce qui était sympa – surtout si Eddie devait les rencontrer. La semaine suivante. Mais Bill dit alors quelque chose qui sonna comme trop étrange aux oreilles d'Eddie pour être normal. « Je suis s-sûr que nos vies v-vont devenir plus intéressantes cette se-semaine. »

Il fallut un moment à Eddie pour répondre « Ouais » au moment précis où la sonnerie se mit à retentir.

« Bon, on se verra demain. Il faut qu'on y aille, on doit aider Richie sur un projet.

— Vous avez le droit de sortir à l'heure du midi ? »

Bill haussa les épaules. « En principe, non. Mais ils s'en fichent, s-surtout si t'es en terminale.

— Oh, c'est cool.

— Ouais. Y a peuh-pas grand chose à faire à Derry ; d-du coup, la plupart des gens ne s-sortent pas, ajouta-t-il en haussant de nouveau les épaules avant de soupirer. M-merde, voilà Richie. J'ai pas envie de l'aider sur ce projet. Mais j'ai une dette envers lui, plus encore que les autres. »

Eddie dit au revoir à Bill avant que ce dernier n'emboîte le pas à Richie, laissant Eddie seul pour le restant de la journée. Celle-ci s'écoula lentement, sans que rien de notable ne se produise. Eddie mangea dans son coin, passa le reste des cours dans son coin, puis rentra seul chez lui, comme il l'avait fait depuis le début de la semaine. Plus qu'une seule journée et ce serait le week-end. Deux jours pendant lesquels il pourrait se retirer dans sa chambre sans plus avoir à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Et ensuite, plus que 20 semaines et il pourrait dire adieu au lycée.

Bon sang, il avait hâte. Quitter Derry était un bonus mais quitter sa mère ? Voilà ce qu'il attendait plus que tout. Elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bien, ni une bonne mère. Tout ce que faisait Eddie était mal. Tout ce qu'il faisait était dangereux, délétère ou dégoûtant. Les trois D comme Eddie Eddie s'était mis à les appeler dans sa tête. Chaque fois qu'elle criait son nom, il savait qu'elle allait évoquer l'un de ces trois D. Et souvent plus qu'un seul d'entre eux.

Elle l'avait privé d'une vie normale. Une petite part de lui-même avait espéré qu'en déménageant dans cette ville, un endroit moins dangereux que New York City, elle lui accorderait plus de liberté. Peut-être que sa mère ne s'énerverait pas s'il revenait de l'école avec dix minutes de retard. Ou peut-être qu'elle le laisserait se faire des vrais amis. Car même si les phobies d'Eddie l'empêchait de tisser des liens, le comportement de sa mère annihilait toute amitié qu'il aurait pu tenter de nouer. Personne ne voulait d'un ami qui n'avait le droit de rien faire. Personne ne voulait être ami avec ce gars-là.

Au cours de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, rien n'avait changé. Elle avait pété un câble le lundi après qu'il se soit perdu. Elle l'avait enfermé à clé dans sa chambre pour la nuit après l'avoir giflé en pleine bouche lorsqu'il avait tenté de se justifier. Et le mercredi, la veille donc, lorsqu'il avait expliqué que deux filles s'étaient montrées plutôt sympas avec lui, elle lui avait fait promettre de les ignorer de crainte que celles-ci ne soient de répugnantes tentatrices. Qui voulaient corrompre son précieux bébé.

« Hé ! »

À la seule intonation, Eddie savait que c'était lui qu'on interpellait. Mais il continua d'avancer, priant pour que ces types le laissent tranquille. Mais étant donné la personne qu'il était, la façon dont les gens le voyaient : petit, faible, efféminé. Homo. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils abandonnent si facilement.

« Hé ! Le nouveau, la tapette ! C'est à toi que je parle ! »

Eddie pressa le pas jusqu'à ce qu'on le force à s'arrêter. Deux garçons de son âge qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant se tenaient juste devant lui. Celui qui l'avait apostrophé reprit la parole : « Excuse-moi, tafiole, mais c'est à toi que je m'adressais.

— C'est pas très poli d'ignorer les gens, ajouta l'autre. Pas vrai, James ?

— Ouais », acquiesça James. Eddie n'avait aucunement envie de se battre (ou pour être plus précis : de servir de punching-ball à ces types). La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que sa mère le voit rentrer avec des bleus sur le corps qu'elle ne lui avait pas elle-même infligés de sa main. « Bon, je crois savoir que t'es nouveau ici.

— Et on voulait te souhaiter la bienvenue à Derry.

— C'est ça », acquiesça Eddie. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était incapable, c'était de tenir sa langue ; même si cela signifiait qu'il allait se faire frapper. « Eh bien, c'est fait. Si vous voulez m'excuser. »

Pas-James lui lança un regard noir tandis que James ricana. Pas-James reprit : « Et on voulait que tu saches qu'on apprécie pas les pédales.

— Non, pas du tout même. »

Eddie sut ce qui était en train de se passer avant même que cela ne se fût produit. Sa tête fut projetée violemment sur le côté, son corps suivit et il tomba par terre. Il poussa un grognement lorsque son bras et sa hanche heurtèrent le bitume. Heureusement, sa tête ne toucha pas le sol car Eddie parvint à arquer son corps de telle façon qu'il évita de subir une commotion cérébrale. Ç'aurait été le bouquet. Bon sang, il saignait de la lèvre. Putain.

James le toisa en éclatant de rire. « T'as intérêt à te tenir loin de nous. »

Pas-James cracha dans sa direction et Eddie remercia le ciel lorsque le mollard manqua sa cible ; il s'écrasa par terre, juste devant son visage. Le contraire aurait été pire que tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. Les deux garçons le contournèrent et James lui marcha sur le pied avant de s'éloigner, laissant Eddie se relever péniblement et reprendre sa route. Il priait pour que sa mère ne soit pas trop furieuse. Mais il savait qu'elle le serait.

En chemin, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une rue de chez lui, un pick-up s'arrêta à côté de lui. Eddie poussa un soupir et se tourna pour faire face à cette personne, qui qu'elle soit. « Oh ! Salut Bev, salut Bill ! »

Ils étaient dans la voiture, accompagnés de Richie et de trois autres garçons. Mike, Ben et Stan supposait Eddie. Les Ratés. Tous les six le saluèrent d'un signe de la main et Beverly se pencha par la fenêtre côté passager. Richie le fixait du regard depuis le siège conducteur. Il le fixait, genre vraiment. Ses yeux s’appesantissaient en particulier sur sa lèvre fendue. Tous, à l'exception de Beverly, avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Mais le regard de Richie était différent, plus intense. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Bev.

— Euh, un type qui s'appelle James ? répondit Eddie en haussant les épaules. C'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air.

— Ça m'a l'air plutôt grave », déclara l'un des garçons. Soit Ben, soit Stan.

« J'ai connu pire. » Les mains de Richie se crispèrent sur le volant. Eddie le remarqua : il remarqua également que le garçon qui avait pris la parole juste avant venait de donner un coup de pied dans le siège de Richie.

« C'était sympa de vous voir les gars, mais faut que je rentre. »

Mike – ou du moins celui qu'Eddie supposait être Mike – passa la tête par sa fenêtre et lui sourit. « Ils m'ont expliqué que tu allais bientôt faire partie de la bande. Alors j'imagine qu'on tardera pas à se revoir.

— Ça serait sympa. »

Eddie les salua de nouveau d'un signe de la main avant de reprendre sa route. Alors que Beverly remontait sa vitre, Eddie aurait juré avoir entendu Richie dire « Tu vois, je t'avais dit que... » mais la suite de la phrase se perdit avant qu'Eddie n'ait pu vraiment y prêter attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note du traducteur, FrankBlack6 : Je suis preneur de toutes remarques. Je transmettrai par ailleurs les commentaires qui portent sur l'histoire elle-même à BayleyWinchester, que je remercie à nouveau pour sa confiance.


	3. Chapter 3

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

— Oui, m'man. Ça va aller. C'est rien qu'un week-end ! », répondit Richie dans un éclat de rire en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de sa mère. « Je vais traîner avec mes amis, faire du trafic de méthamphétamine, foutre le feu au lycée et passer le reste de mon temps à baiser !

— Richie, le sermonna Went en secouant la tête.

— Vous en faites pas. Je vais simplement enlever quelqu'un et l'enfermer au sous-sol. »

Went lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Bien. N'oublie pas de te protéger.

— Toujours.

— Bon. Prends soin de toi. » Maggie déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre son sac à main. Ses parents s'absentaient tous les deux jusque lundi matin. Cela ne pouvait vraiment pas mieux tomber. Richie n'aurait qu'à passer un coup de fil à leur hôtel samedi et dimanche soirs depuis chez Stan – dont la maison était la plus proche du club – afin de les rassurer sur le fait qu'il était encore en vie. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait passer (presque) tout le week-end auprès d'Eddie.

Il était impatient. Dans quelques heures, il aurait Eddie auprès de lui. Il pourrait le tenir dans ses bras, lui parler, l'aimer. Ce serait merveilleux. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de supporter une journée de plus, quatorze heures encore puis ils seraient réunis comme ils étaient destinés à l'être. Le pauvre Eddie : il ignorait qu'il serait bientôt sauvé. Il devait s'imaginer qu'il aurait à passer des mois voire des années à Derry, privé de toute forme d'amour.

Peu de temps après le départ de ses parents, Richie se mit en route. Il passa chercher les uns après les autres les quatre Ratés qui avaient cours. Bill, Stan, Ben et enfin Bev, et ils prirent ensemble la direction du lycée. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait peut-être la chance d'apercevoir Eddie en chemin. Bon sang, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé la nuit précédente, il avait failli perdre le contrôle. Le voir avec cette lèvre fendue et du sang séché tout autour de la bouche. Si Stan n'avait pas donné un coup de pied dans son siège, Richie serait sorti de la voiture, rien que pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur l'autre garçon. Pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait s'arranger.

Cela avait cependant confirmé la pertinence des propos de Richie. À ses yeux mais aussi aux yeux des Ratés. Eddie n'était pas en sécurité à Derry. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il avait emménagé et il avait déjà été agressé par James et Andy. Quelle bande de sales connards ! Bon sang, Richie détestait chacun des habitants de Derry à l'exception des membres du Club des Ratés. Rentrer à la maison après l'heure du couvre-feu en avait très largement valu la peine, rien que pour voir leurs visages ensanglantés et couverts d'ecchymoses après que Richie les eut retrouvés. Bill et Mike lui avaient prêté main forte, immobilisant l'un des deux tandis que Richie se défoulait sur l'autre. Mais Richie savait que ses amis étaient tout aussi contents que lui de les voir en sang.

« Tu peux pas sécher », dit Beverly. Sa voix tira Richie de ses souvenirs. James et Andy qui gémissaient et le suppliaient d'arrêter. « Il faut que tu ailles en cours aujourd'hui.

— Hein ? Et pour quelle raison ?

— S'il y a une enquête, il faut éviter que tu paraisses suspect », répondit-elle.

Stanley acquiesça : « Bev a raison.

— J'ai des trucs à faire. Me taper ta mère notamment.

— Putain, t'es dé-dégueu. Tu peux pas f-faire ces trucs après les cours ? Avant qu'on a-aille le ch-chercher ? »

Richie acquiesça : « J'imagine. Mais il faut que j'achète une autre lanterne de camping. Au cas où celle qu'on a là-bas serait à plat. Et quelques bouteilles d'eau.

— Il aime lire, ajouta Bev.

— J'amènerai quelques uns de mes bouquins.

— Tu as fixé la chaîne ? demanda Ben.

— Ouais. Mike m'a filé un coup de main hier. » Richie se gara dans le parking du lycée. « Il pourra aller partout dans le refuge. Et Mike et moi, on a trouvé ce super système de loquet. Quand on devra le laisser tout seul, on pourra verrouiller la trappe de l'extérieur. La chaîne n'est sûrement pas assez longue pour lui permettre de grimper à l'échelle de toute façon. J'amènerai un drap de plus et Mike a une idée pour faire en sorte que le clic-clac puisse se déplier plus facilement. »

Bill poussa un soupir : « T'as vraiment p-penser à chaque détail.

— Ouaip. J'ai pas envie qu'il ait l'impression qu'on a agi sur un coup de tête.

— Comme je l'ai déjà dit, lui rappela Ben, je refuserai de vous aider si vous lui faites du mal.

— T'inquiète, mon p'tit Benny, et vous non plus les autres, j'ai aucunement l'intention de faire du mal à l'amour de ma vie. Je vais le traiter comme la plus belle princesse du royaume. Croix de bois, croix de fer. »

Stan leva les yeux au ciel : « T'es pas croyable.

— Incroyablement amoureux », lui accorda Richie tandis qu'ils sortaient tous du véhicule. Stan leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel en poussant un léger soupir. Au moins, sa réplique avait fait rire Bev, même si elle avait essayé de le dissimuler. C'était plutôt bizarre, songea Richie alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment : ils abordaient cette journée comme s'ils n'étaient pas sur le point de commettre un crime d'une extrême gravité le soir-même. Même si ce crime était justifié, bien sûr.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin qu'on fasse ce soir ? demanda Bev.

— J'ai un plan. Je passerai vous prendre à 21 heures.

— Comment on va faire pour qu'il accepte de venir avec nous ? », l'interrogea Ben.

Richie leur sourit. « Vous en faites pas. J'ai un plan. »

*~*

Honnêtement, tout semblait venir soutenir l'idée d'une configuration idéale. Ses parents étaient partis, Eddie semblait beaucoup apprécier Bev et Bill, un orage menaçait et tous les Ratés étaient partants. Certains étaient plus enthousiastes que d'autres mais tous étaient partants. Tous les six patientaient à l'intérieur du pick-up de Mike ; il était vingt-et-une heures cinquante en ce vendredi soir et ils étaient stationnés devant la maison d'Eddie.

Bev avait fait la route avec Eddie en rentrant des cours. Elle avait fait mine d'habiter dans le même secteur. Un mensonge éhonté mais cela lui avait permis de découvrir où il habitait et de passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie. Apparemment ils s'entendaient bien : Eddie lui avait posé des questions au sujet des Ratés et semblait intéressé par ce que Bev avait à lui raconter sur ceux qui seraient bientôt ses amis à lui aussi. C'était une bonne chose qu'Eddie ait pu profiter de ces quelques échanges supplémentaires. Richie voulait que la transition soit la plus facile possible pour lui – et avoir auprès de lui des personnes en qui il avait confiance serait capital lorsqu'il se réveillerait au club d'ici trois ou quatre heures.

Car, oui, Richie comptait l'anesthésier. Tous les Ratés s'y étaient opposés. Il lui avaient dit qu'il était complètement dingue d'avoir même proposer cela. Mais, à la fin de la journée, Richie imposa sa décision. C'était lui qui était à la tête de ce projet. Et l'anesthésie était la meilleure solution. Il avait piqué un produit qu'il savait être sans danger dans l'armoire de son père – le seul avantage à avoir un père dentiste selon Richie. Eddie se réveillerait, un peu désorienté mais en bonne santé, au bout de quelques heures seulement. Il ne paniquerait pas et ne prendrait pas peur. Il était inutile de l'effrayer tandis qu'il l'amenait jusqu'au club. Il se réveillerait parmi eux. En sécurité.

Sans mentir, le plan était simple. Richie s'introduirait en premier par la fenêtre d'Eddie et lui administrerait l'anesthésiant puis Bev entrerait à son tour. Elle prendrait le sac d'Eddie et y glisserait quelques vêtements et effets personnels. Suffisamment pour faire croire que c'était Eddie lui-même qui les avait emportés. Richie se chargerait de descendre Eddie à bout de bras et ses amis le réceptionneraient, puis Bev et lui rejoindraient la voiture. Cela ne leur prendrait que quelques minutes avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Sonia se réveillerait neuf ou dix heures plus tard et, à ce moment-là, toute trace de leur passage devant la maison aurait disparue.

Richie était plutôt fier de lui-même.

« Encore combien de temps ? », demanda Stan.

La dernière lumière dans la maison s'éteignit ; Richie était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Sonia. Tout simplement parce qu'Eddie n'était pas aussi énorme que la silhouette qu'il avait aperçue à la fenêtre. Il ne connaissait pas la mère d'Eddie mais il la détestait. Au lycée, Eddie s'était pointé avec un œil au beurre et une lèvre fendue mais aussi avec une marque sur le cou – qui n'était pas présente après sa « rencontre » avec James et Andy. Sonia avait de la chance que lui faire la peau ne faisait pas partie de ses objectifs.

« On attend trente minutes, décida Richie tandis qu'un premier éclair illuminait le ciel. Histoire d'être sûre qu'elle dorme. » Ben changea la fréquence de l'autoradio. Celui-ci allait à un volume suffisamment bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention des voisins. Cela aurait pu compromettre leur entreprise.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, toutes les maisons de la rue étaient plongées dans le noir. C'était l'un des avantages à vivre dans la banlieue de Derry. Personne ne veillait au-delà de vingt-deux heures. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils seraient presque seuls. Et la pluie, comme l'avait espéré Richie, couvrait le bruit qu'ils pourraient faire. On aurait dit que l'univers lui-même leur accordait sa bénédiction. À la fin de l'une de ses chansons préférées, Richie ouvrit sa portière.

« Tu es sûr que ce produit est sans danger ? demanda Mike, qui criait presque pour se faire entendre malgré la pluie battante.

— J'en ai même parlé avec mon père. T''inquiète », répondit Richie dans un haussement d'épaules. Ils s'approchèrent de la maison et vinrent se placer sous la fenêtre d'Eddie, déjà trempés. Heureusement, un treillis menait directement à celle-ci. Richie sortit de sa poche un tournevis qu'il avait piqué chez Mike. Il fit un clin d'œil à ses amis avant de se mettre à escalader le mur pour aller chercher son bébé. Bon sang, il avait attendu ce moment toute la semaine – sa vie entière.

La fenêtre n'était pas verrouillée. Il n'eut qu'à glisser le tournevis dans le dormant de la fenêtre puis à l'en retirer. Eddie n'avait pas verrouillé sa fenêtre. Est-ce qu'il ne le faisait jamais ? se demanda Richie. Ou bien avait-il négligé de le faire cette nuit ? Eddie lui semblait être du genre à faire très attention à ce genre de choses. Pourquoi ce soir, contrairement à tous les autres soirs, Eddie s'était-il dit qu'il pouvait se dispenser de verrouiller sa fenêtre ? Se placer dans une situation de vulnérabilité. Avait-il eu lui aussi le même pressentiment que Richie ? Ou n'était-ce là que l'œuvre du hasard ?

En entrant, Richie prit une profonde inspiration. Il se trouvait dans la chambre d'Eddie. Il n'y avait presque aucun meuble, des cartons étaient encore empilés dans un coin. Il n'y avait rien sur les murs, contrairement à la chambre de Richie et à sa surabondance de posters. Un bureau était placé près de la fenêtre, et celui-ci était minutieusement rangé : d'un côté, ses devoirs et ses cahiers ; de l'autre, une photo d'un homme et d'un petit garçon, une lampe à lave et un pot à crayons. Trois tubes oranges pleins de comprimés étaient appuyés contre une banane de couleur rouge. Ses draps étaient d'un bleu pâle et parsemés d'un motif à pois. Et – putain – il avait un nounours appuyé contre le mur, non loin de sa tête. Eddie lui-même était une vision onirique.

D'après ce qu'il voyait – celui-ci était presque entièrement enseveli sous ses couvertures –, il portait un portait un pyjama rose pâle. Ses cheveux étaient aplatis par l'oreiller, mais formaient de légères boucles à leurs extrémités, et sa peau scintillait presque à la lueur du faible éclairage urbain. Seigneur Dieu, Richie pouvait s'imaginer se glisser dans le lit, sous tous ces draps et se blottir contre le petit corps d'Eddie. L'enfoiré le plus mignon que Richie ait jamais vu.

Richie sortit la seringue de sa poche. Il savait comment procéder : il s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas d'air dans l'aiguille et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de produit. Tout était correct.

Il s'avança sans faire de bruit, s'arrêta à côté du lit d'Eddie et s'agenouilla près de son visage. Il ne put résister à l'envie de lui caresser les cheveux. Ce qui s'avéra être une putain d'erreur monumentale car Eddie ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Richie s'insulta intérieurement de tous les noms. Eddie tenta de se redresser dans son lit mais Richie fut plus rapide et l'immobilisa d'un bras tandis qu'il lui couvrait la bouche de l'autre main. Richie savait qu'Eddie avait besoin de cela autant que lui mais Eddie ne le comprenait pas encore. Eddie se débattit tandis qu'il fixait Richie de ses yeux écarquillés.

« T'en fais pas », marmonna Richie. Eddie lui répondit quelque chose que la main sur sa bouche rendait incompréhensible, et il se mit à pleurer. « Hé, non. Ça va aller. Je te le promets ! Pleure pas. » Putain, il était mignon quand il pleurait.

Beverly s'introduit à son tour dans la chambre et les yeux d'Eddie se portèrent aussitôt sur elle tandis qu'il se débattait de plus belle.

« Pourquoi il est réveillé ? s'écria-t-elle à mi-voix.

— Parce qu'il s'est réveillé », répliqua Richie à voix basse. Les pleurs d'Eddie redoublèrent. « Je t'en prie, calme-toi, bébé, tout va bien se passer.

— Putain, mais endors-le ! Il est en train de paniquer ! » En entendant ces mots, il paniqua encore davantage. Mais elle avait raison. Elle s'approcha et monta sur le lit, à cheval sur le ventre d'Eddie, ce qui permit à Richie de se libérer une main pour préparer l'anesthésiant. Bon sang, il n'avait pas voulu le faire flipper. Beverly passa une main dans les cheveux d'Eddie, cherchant à le rassurer. « Hé, Eddie, ça va aller. Je sais que t'as peur mais tout va bien se passer. »

Lorsqu'il vit la seringue, il se mit à hurler. Richie pressa plus fermement sa main sur sa bouche et Eddie réagit en poussant un geignement. « T'en fais pas, dit-il tandis qu'il alignait la seringue en direction de l'avant-bras d'Eddie. Endors-toi. »

Eddie se débattait tellement qu'il fallut que Bev immobilise son autre bras. Le garçon avait une force étonnante. « Arrête, le réprimanda-t-elle. Laisse faire Richie.

— Endors-toi, et à ton réveil... » Richie enfonça l'aiguille. Il la regarda disparaître dans le bras d'Eddie. « … tu seras dans ton nouveau foyer, entouré de ta famille. » Il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Eddie. « Et on sera heureux tous ensemble.

— Dors bien », chuchota Beverly.

Ses forces l'abandonnaient, de plus en plus rapidement. Il leva les yeux dans leur direction, des larmes s'écoulant toujours le long de ses joues. Il était tellement chou. Richie lui adressa un sourire : « C'est bien, mon grand. À tout à l'heure, bébé. »


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie mit longtemps à se réveiller. Il avait des courbatures, et l'esprit particulièrement confus et embrumé. Et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'être allé se coucher, ce qui n'avait rien d'anormal. Sa mère l'avait ausculté, comme elle le faisait tous les soirs. Elle avait éteint la lumière et lui avait déconseillé de rester éveillé trop tard. Il était allé se coucher comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Tout allait bien. Mais il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais quoi donc ? Tandis qu'il commençait à se réveiller, la première chose qui attira son attention fut le bruit de la pluie. Celui-ci était plus fort, plus distinct qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'aperçut également qu'il avait chaud – plus chaud que d'ordinaire. Et qu'on lui tenait les mains.

Des gens étaient en train de le toucher. Plusieurs personnes. On lui tenait les mains et il était appuyé contre quelqu'un. Eddie pouvait sentir contre son dos la respiration régulière de cette personne, dont les mains allaient et venaient le long de ses flancs. Quelqu'un à la droite d'Eddie se déplaça et sa main accompagna l'inconnu. Deux, sans doute trois, personnes étaient en train de le toucher et Eddie ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

La première hypothèse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle de l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas comme si sa mère ne l'avait jamais emmené aux urgences au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais pourquoi se trouverait-il appuyé de la sorte contre un médecin – car la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui n'était pas sa mère de toute évidence ? Aucun médecin ne l'avait jamais positionné ainsi, et de toute façon cela n'expliquait pas qui étaient ces deux autres inconnus. Car leurs mains étaient chaudes, or les mains de sa mère étaient toujours glaciales. À dire vrai, Eddie ne trouvait pas cela si désagréable, cette sensation, s'il faisait fi de la peur que suscitait en lui l'incertitude de sa situation.

Puis il se demanda si, peut-être, tout cela n'était pas simplement un rêve particulièrement bizarre. Cela n'aurait rien de surprenant : certains de ses rêves étaient étranges. Et cela expliquerait pourquoi son esprit était totalement embrouillé. Il était juste en train de rêver, dans un état de semi-conscience. Mais cela n'expliquait pourquoi il avait si peur, ni pourquoi il était si fermement convaincu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait jamais fait un rêve d'une telle intensité auparavant. Presque réaliste dans son ressenti des émotions. Mais quelle autre explication pouvait-il y avoir ?

Au milieu de cette brume, un autre souvenir lui revint. Il avait vu Richie. Peut-être cela faisait-il partie de son rêve. Richie se trouvait dans sa chambre et lui souriait, tandis qu'un éclair illuminait la pièce et que la pluie martelait le toit. Et il s'en souvenait car Richie était trempé. Est-ce qu'il venait de l'extérieur ? Beverly était là aussi, posant sur lui un regard qui lui rappelait celui inquiet de sa mère lorsque celle-ci pensait qu'Eddie était encore une fois malade. Elle s'était alors assise à côté de lui, avait tenu son visage entre ses mains et s'était mise à lui parler. Ce qu'elle, et Richie, avaient dit, Eddie ne s'en souvenait plus. Quel rêve bizarre !

C'est alors qu'il entendit parler. La voix était basse, difficilement audible, du fait du choc sonore de la pluie contre le toit et du brouillard qui enveloppait encore l'esprit d'Eddie. Celle-ci n'était pas désagréable à l'oreille cependant. Elle était trop lointaine pour appartenir à la personne qui le tenait. Une voix masculine qu'il aurait juré pouvoir reconnaître mais sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom. Tandis que cet homme au loin parlait, celui qui tenait Eddie poussa un léger soupir. « Il va bien ?

— Il va bien, répondit l'homme derrière lui.

— Ça fait un bout de temps », dit une femme qui se trouvait à la gauche d'Eddie. Eddie connaissait cette voix. Il savait de qui il s'agissait. Mais qui était-ce ? Pourquoi Eddie la connaissait-elle ? Pourquoi se sentait-il beaucoup mieux à l'idée qu'elle soit là ? « Je crois qu'on devrait essayer de le réveiller ? Tu avais dit deux heures. »

Réveiller qui ? Lui ? Était-ce de lui qu'ils parlaient ? Eddie était en train de dormir, ou du moins il donnait l'impression d'être en train de dormir bien qu'il fût presque certain qu'il venait de se réveiller. Même s'il était encore en plein rêve. Peut-être était-il en train de se réveiller. L'homme derrière lui répondit d'un ton sec, comme si cela l'agaçait : « Il va flipper. Vaut mieux le laisser dormir.

— T'es sûr ? », demanda une autre personne – à moins que ce ne soit à nouveau la première ; l'esprit d'Eddie était encore embrouillé. « Ça fait plus de trois heures.

— Sûr et certain, Stan. »

Stan ? Pourquoi ce nom disait-il quelque chose à Eddie ? Pourquoi reconnaissait-il certaines de ces personnes ? On le déplaça légèrement, et la couverture qui le couvrait glissa, découvrant quelque peu ses bras. Étrange. Eddie était certain qu'il portait un maillot à manches longues au moment d'aller dormir. Avant de pouvoir tenter de la remonter, quelqu'un replaça la couverture au-dessus de ses bras. Eddie lui en était reconnaissant. Il faisait froid dans sa chambre. Pourquoi le radiateur était-il éteint ?

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens et Eddie se sentit paniquer de plus en plus malgré la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit.

« Mieux vaut peut-être le laisser dormir, c'est vrai », admit la femme qu'Eddie connaissait.

L'homme de l'autre côté d'Eddie poussa un soupir : « Quelle d-dose tu lui as donnée ? Il y en avait beaucoup dans la se-seringue. »

Ce fut à cet instant que s'opéra le déclic. Eddie connaissait cette voix. Eddie connaissait la voix de la femme. Eddie savait qui était Stan. Eddie se souvenait. Le réveil. La pluie. La seringue. L'anesthésiant. Beverly. Richie. Oh bon sang, il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'horrible, putain. Richie était entré par sa fenêtre pendant qu'il dormait. Ils étaient entrés chez lui. Il l'avait immobilisé et avait posé une main sur sa bouche. Il lui avait dit « c'est bien, mon grand », avait parlé de l'amener auprès de sa famille et lui avait fait une injection.

Les yeux d'Eddie s'ouvrirent d'un coup lorsqu'il comprit pleinement sa situation.

Enfin, pleinement était peut-être exagéré. Il ignorait pourquoi il se trouvait là, qui étaient les autres et quel était cet endroit.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce. Une seule et unique pièce. Elle était faiblement éclairée, la seule source de lumière étant une lanterne suspendue au mur. La première chose qu'il vit fut cette lanterne et le plafond. Il semblait être composé de terre et de poutres en bois. Puis il bougea légèrement la tête et vit trois hommes qu'il avait déjà aperçus auparavant. Dans la voiture. Après qu'il se soit fait frapper. Ils étaient avec Beverly et Bill. Ce qui voulait dire, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, qu'il était à ce moment précis assis sur les genoux de Richie. Richie, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Pourquoi ?

Avant que tous ne se mettent à parler, Eddie poursuivit son observation de ce qui l'entourait. Il semblait se trouver sous terre, les murs de la pièce étant composés de terre et de pierres. Devant lui, le séparant des trois autres, se trouvait une table, et, contre l'un des murs, une bibliothèque. Il arrêta un instant son regard sur celle-ci et vit une pile de livres et des bouteilles d'eau, puis il continua. Deux des hommes – Stan et Mike, Eddie en était presque sûr – était assis dans un hamac, les pieds posés au sol. L'autre, Ben, était assis sur une échelle ? Ouais, une échelle qui menait à une trappe. Bon sang, ils étaient sous terre.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua la chaîne. Solidement fixée au mur à côté de Ben se trouvait une grosse chaîne en acier directement reliée au pied couvert d'Eddie. Il était enveloppé dans une couverture, et Richie avec lui, mais un simple moment de concentration suffit à confirmer ce qu'il redoutait. La chaîne emprisonnait sa cheville. Il pouvait sentir l'anneau glacial. Ces gens s'étaient introduits chez lui, l'avaient drogué, l'avaient emmené quelque part sous terre et l'avait enchaîné à un mur.

Beverly fut la première personne dont il écouta la voix. Ils étaient tous en train de parler, mais trop fort. Une vraie cacophonie. Il ne comprenait rien. Son esprit était toujours embrumé. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela ne présageait rien de bon et que Beverly tirait sur sa main. Il lui fallut faire un véritable effort, presque surhumain et c'en était effrayant, pour tourner la tête dans sa direction. Apparemment, il avait l'air aussi effrayé qu'il en avait l'impression, car Beverly fut prise d'un tressaillement en le voyant. « Hé, bébé, tout va bien. Écoute-moi, d'accord ? Il faut simplement que tu te calmes. »

Eddie n'arrivait plus à respirer. Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver, putain ?

« Eddie. Calme-t-toi. T'es en s-s-s-sécurité. » Cette voix... c'était Bill. Bill, qu'Eddie connaissait du lycée. Bill, qu'il considérait comme son nouvel ami. Beverly parlait à Richie mais Bill s'adressait à Eddie. Tout à coup, il posa ses mains sur le visage d'Eddie. Il avait l'air triste. « Je t'en p-prie. Il feu-faut que t-tu r-r-reu-respires. »

Richie le serra plus fort contre lui. Pourquoi le tenait-il dans ses bras ?

« Bébé, calme-toi. Prends une profonde... » Beverly continua de parler mais Eddie n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête sous l'eau. Il s'aperçut vaguement que plusieurs d'entre eux quittaient la pièce lorsque la trappe s'ouvrit et laissa entrer l'air froid qui vint jusqu'à eux. Beverly apparut soudain devant lui, à la place qu'occupait Bill et elle se mit à lui caresser délicatement la joue. « Ça va aller, Eddie, bébé, tout va bien se passer. Richie va prendre bien soin de toi. » Puis elle leva les yeux, en direction de Richie. « Sois sage. »

Et elle s'éclipsa. Eddie avait suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits pour savoir qu'il était seul avec Richie à présent. Même Bill avait suivi les autres. Seigneur Dieu, il était sur le point de se faire tuer. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer. Il lui fallait son inhalateur. Et vite. Richie marmonnait quelque chose, murmurait des mots qu'Eddie n'arrivait pas à entendre. Richie le déplaça de sorte qu'il soit assis en travers de ses genoux. Il pouvait le voir à présent. Les yeux baignés de larmes, il voyait Richie qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Eds, ça va aller.

— Je...

— Chhut, fit Richie en passant ses mains autour de lui. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te le promets. Tu vas être heureux avec nous.

— Quoi ? », articula péniblement Eddie.

Richie lui sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Eddie. Eddie n'avait aucune énergie : sans le soutien de Richie, il était presque certain qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à se maintenir droit. « Hé, bébé. T'es perdu. Alors t'as qu'à te rendormir et on parlera à ton réveil.

— Non ! » Eddie essaya de bouger, de se dégager des genoux de Richie. Il ne voulait pas se rendormir. Il voulait se réveiller dans sa chambre. Richie resserra sa prise autour des cheveux d'Eddie. Pas assez pour lui faire mal. Mais suffisamment pour lui faire passer un message. « Non !

— Trop mignon », lâcha Richie en lui souriant. Eddie sentit une douloureuse piqûre dans son cou tandis que Richie continuait de lui sourire et de lui murmurer des petites phrases qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Comme chez lui, il lui fallut un moment pour s'endormir. Ces quelques brefs instants, il les passa dévoré par une terreur indicible à l'idée de ce qui allait advenir de lui.

Pourquoi l'avaient-ils enlevé ? Que voulaient-ils ? Ces deux questions allaient et venaient dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que le produit fasse de nouveau effet et qu'il ne plonge de plus belle dans un sommeil sans rêve. Richie le tenait encore pendant que le charme opérait.

*~*

Richie se retrouva à bercer Eddie, lentement et sans dire un mot, tandis que celui-ci dormait. Cela avait été horrible, de le voir dans cet état. En train de paniquer et de respirer à grand peine. De tendre les mains en direction de quelque chose que lui seul semblait voir. Entendre les petits geignements qu'il laissait échapper chaque fois que sa respiration s'interrompait. Le fait que tous les Ratés se soient mis eux aussi à paniquer n'avait rien arrangé, Beverly s'étant révélée la plus calme. Elle avait dit aux autres de sortir pendant que Richie essayait de calmer Eddie.

Son intention de départ n'était pas d'anesthésier Eddie une seconde fois, ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le maintenir sous sédatif de façon continue. Il fallait qu'il se réveille et qu'il fasse connaissance avec les Ratés. Une fois qu'il aurait vu qu'ils ne lui voulaient aucun mal, tout irait pour le mieux. Car Richie comprenait. Il savait qu'Eddie était effrayé. Évidemment qu'il l'était, il venait de se faire enlever dans son propre lit. Mais c'était seulement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. Dès qu'ils lui auraient tout expliqué, alors il serait heureux.

Eddie venait d'être sauvé. Richie et les Ratés l'avaient sauvé. Ils formeraient une famille tellement heureuse une fois qu'Eddie aurait retrouvé son calme.

Avec l'injection qu'il venait de lui faire, Eddie passerait le reste de la nuit à dormir. Son corps aurait été épuisé, même sans cela, alors autant le laisser dormir. C'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Eddie se réveillerait parfaitement reposé, et – c'était à espérer – moins effrayé maintenant qu'il savait que c'était Richie qui l'avait enlevé. Les Ratés ne reviendraient pas avant la seconde moitié de la matinée, ce qui permettrait à Richie et à Eddie de passer quelques heures seuls tous les deux.

Ils s'étaient comportés en très bons amis, des amis vraiment excellents. Ils l'avaient aidé dans son entreprise. Ils venaient de franchir un cap mais ce n'était pas à leur corps défendant. C'est vrai, Richie avait sorti la carte de la dette qu'ils avaient envers lui, mais même sans cela, il était certain qu'ils l'auraient aidé quand même. Car les Ratés se protégeaient les uns les autres. Quoi qu'il arrive. Et maintenant Eddie était des leurs. Eddie était un Raté. Il appartenait à Richie ; il était un Raté, il était en sécurité, il était protégé et il était heureux.

Et tout cela grâce à Richie.


	5. Chapter 5

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'Eddie se réveilla, il se souvenait de tout. De l'entrée par effraction de Richie et de Beverly dans sa maison et de la première fois où ils l'avaient drogué afin de l'enlever ; mais aussi de son réveil, de l'affolement qui avait été le sien et de la seconde injection qu'on lui avait administré alors qu'il se trouvait cette fois-ci dans une pièce sous terre. Eddie venait de passer une nuit épouvantable.

« Hé, Eds », lâcha Richie en lui adressant un sourire – comme si tout était normal – lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Eddie venait de se réveiller. Cette fois-ci, il était assis dans le hamac et il avait lâché le comic qu'il était en train de lire dès qu'il avait remarqué qu'Eddie était en train d'émerger. « Salut.

— Je... Je comprends pas. » Il avait la gorge sèche et la voix éraillée ; parler lui était pénible mais il comptait bien dire ce qu'il avait à dire. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le sourire de Richie se fit plus compréhensif. « Tu dois être perdu. Mais tout va bien.

— C'est pas l'impression que j'ai.

— Ah ? » Le sourire de Richie s'effaça l'espace d'un instant et Eddie s'insulta intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas tenir cinq minutes sans contrarier ses ravisseurs ? Peut-être que mettre Richie en colère n'était pas la meilleure façon de procéder étant donné qu'Eddie était présentement enchaîné au mur. Il gagnerait sans doute à ne pas trop l'ouvrir. Mais se taire n'avait jamais été son fort. « Écoute, soupira Richie avant de retrouver son sourire. Je comprends. Tu...

— Je veux rentrer chez moi. » Mais ferme-la, Kaspbrak.

« Tu es chez toi.

— Ça me fait pas rire. »

Richie lui répondit d'un air renfrogné : « C'est pas le but. C'est ici chez toi désormais, avec moi.

— Dans une cave ?

— Un club.

— Dans une cave », répliqua Eddie. Il sentait la colère monter un peu plus en lui à chaque seconde qu'il passait enchaîné dans cette cave à la con. À présent que la peur s'était quelque peu estompée. Elle n'avait pas entièrement disparue, mais elle s'était atténuée maintenant qu'il savait au moins qui l'avait enlevé. Restait à obtenir une réponse aux questions Où ? et Pourquoi ? Il espérait que celle-ci ne tarderait pas. Richie fit une autre grimace, se redressa dans le hamac et fixa Eddie du regard. Ce dernier était content que Richie n'ait pas essayé de s'approcher pour poser de nouveau ses mains sur lui. C'est ce qu'ils avaient tous fait. Et Eddie avait détesté ça. Enfin, cela n'avait peut-être pas été tout à fait vrai au début, mais dès qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait, toute sensation de réconfort avait disparu. « Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

Richie poussa un soupir : « Eddie. S'il-te-plaît, arrête de répéter ça. Écoute, on t'a amené ici car c'est là qu'est ta place ! Ici et avec moi.

— T'es cinglé.

— Dis pas ça », lui défendit Richie. Eddie détourna le regard et se mit à fixer le sol lorsqu'il entendit le ton presque furieux que Richie venait tout à coup d'adopter. Celui-ci poussa un nouveau soupir et quitta le hamac pour s'approcher d'Eddie. Il allait encore poser ses mains sur lui. « Je suis désolé, Eds. Je veux pas me mettre en colère contre toi », expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur la table. Juste en face d'Eddie. Et, comme il l'avait supposé, Richie tendit les mains et les posa sur les joues d'Eddie. Il le força à tourner la tête de sorte qu'ils se regardent l'un l'autre. « Je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à me mettre en colère. Je veux pas que tu vives mal tout ça.

— S'il-te-plaît, je veux juste...

— Ne répète pas cette phrase, Eds.

— M'appelle pas comme ça. »

Eddie ne savait pas à quelle réaction s'attendre. Mais le sourire heureux qu'arbora Richie ne faisait pas partie des éventualités qu'il aurait pu envisager. Pourtant ce fut à cette réaction qu'il fut confronté : un Richie tout sourire. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'une espèce de plaisanterie. Peut-être que ce n'était que ça. Ils étaient en train de jouer un sale tour à Eddie. Le bizutage du petit nouveau. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient simplement voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller avant qu'Eddie ne comprenne la supercherie. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient voir comment il se comporterait dans une telle situation. Mais – il fallait bien qu'Eddie se montre réaliste, sans quoi il finirait par devenir dingue – jamais, ô grand jamais sa mère n'approuverait une telle attitude.

Oh, bon sang, sa mère. Elle avait dû déjà se rendre compte de son absence, pas vrai ? La pluie avait cessé et ce qui semblait être la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers l'interstice entre la trappe et son encadrement (ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, et non dans une cave. Une information qu'Eddie mit de côté pour plus tard), on était donc sans doute le matin. Sa mère passait le voir dans sa chambre dès qu'elle était levée. Elle devait donc avoir remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et devait avoir contacté la police. Impossible qu'elle ne déclare pas sa disparition. Pour une fois, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir une mère aussi surprotectrice.

Eddie n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la police entame ses recherches. Richie et ses amis n'étaient pas des génies criminels. Ils n'échapperaient pas aux enquêteurs.

« Je comprends que tu sois effrayé, lui assura Richie, tirant Eddie de ses pensées. Et que tu sois perdu. Bev m'a engueulé pendant des heures l'autre jour... » – l'autre jour ? – « … parce qu'elle était sûre que tu aurais peur et tout. Visiblement, j'ai du mal à prêter attention à ce genre d'info. Elle m'a dit que j'étais trop focalisé sur le résultat. Et que j'en négligeais le voyage. Alors je comprends. Je trouve ça con mais je comprends. Je veux que la transition soit la plus facile possible pour toi.

— Je comprends pas, Richie... » Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Richie lorsqu'Eddie prononça son prénom. « S'il-te-plaît, explique-moi ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où est-ce que je suis ? »

Richie caressa la joue d'Eddie avec son pouce. Les yeux fixés sur celle-ci avant de le regarder à nouveau droit dans les yeux. « Je t'ai enlevé. J'ai su qu'il fallait que tu sois à moi dès le moment où je t'ai vu lundi dernier. Tu es ici parce que c'est là qu'est ta place. Et cet endroit, c'est notre club situé dans les Friches Mortes.

— Ça me fait pas rire.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est pas une blague. Les autres Ratés seront de retour dans une vingtaine de minutes. La police et les habitants entameront des battues dans une heure. D'ici cette nuit, tu seras considéré comme un fugueur. Et d'ici la fin de la semaine, tout le monde aura abandonné les recherches et tu seras en sécurité ici. »

Cela faisait trop. Trop de choses à intégrer en si peu de phrases. Mais une expression attira son attention parmi tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Une expression que Richie répétait sans cesse : « En sécurité ?

— Derry n'est pas un endroit fait pour quelqu'un de doux comme toi. Tous les Ratés sont d'accord là-dessus. » Richie lui adressa un sourire – Eddie aurait presque dit un sourire plein tendresse. « J'irai même jusqu'à dire que tu es trop doux pour ce monde. Il ne te mérite pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je t'ai pris quand même. Ouais, le monde n'est pas un endroit sûr pour les gens comme toi. Mais ici, il ne t'arrivera rien.

— Comme moi ?

— Ouais, pas comme moi. Aucun de nous ne veut que tu finisses comme nous. Tu mérites mieux.

— Quoi ? »

Richie lui tapota la joue avec son pouce sans se départir de son sourire. « Ce sera pour une autre fois. On veut pas t'inquiéter. Bon, commence à réfléchir à tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin et j'enverrai les Ratés te chercher ça dans la journée.

— Je compte pas vivre ici.

— Pourtant, c'est ce qui va se passer.

— Certainement pas.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Non.

— Eddie.

— Richie.

— Arrête.

— Je veux rentrer chez moi ! » Eddie était au bord des larmes en prononçant ces mots. Mais cela changea lorsque Richie retira sa main et le gifla. La force du coup était modérée ; il avait connu pire. Sa mère l'avait déjà giflé plus fort, et il avait essuyé des passages à tabac bien plus douloureux. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce geste, sur lequel Eddie n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom, qui rendait ce dernier bien pire que ce qu'il avait déjà subi par le passé. Cela suffit à le tétaniser tandis qu'il adressait un regard choqué à Richie, avant de se mettre à fondre en larmes. « Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ? »

Richie caressa l'endroit qu'il venait de frapper. Il ne souriait plus mais ne semblait pas en colère ni même contrarié, plutôt résigné. Comme s'il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de gifler Eddie. « Ne répète plus cette phrase. J'aime pas ça. Je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer, mon cœur.

— Tu m'as frappé », sanglota Eddie. Il était submergé par les émotions, sa colère cédant la place à la tristesse. Sa joue lui faisait mal, sa tête le faisait souffrir, il était perdu, il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait retourner à New York. Il voulait revoir sa mère.

« Je te promets que c'est pas ce que je voulais, soupira-t-il. Mais ne répète plus ça. Je déteste le fait que tu ne sois pas encore heureux ici.

— C'est plus drôle. »

Richie déposa un baiser sur son front. Richie venait de l'embrasser. Eddie se sentit mal. « Non, ça n'a rien de drôle. Parce que c'est pas une blague.

— Mais...

— Nan. J'adore faire des blagues. Je sais que Bev te l'a dit. Mais ça, c'est pas une blague. J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. »

Bon sang, Bev. Beverly qu'Eddie avait considéré comme une nouvelle amie. Elle était dans le coup. Et Bill aussi. Depuis combien de temps ? Il sentit son visage pâlir. Tout prit sens à cet instant, même s'il aurait dû le comprendre bien plus tôt. Ces regards étranges, Beverly qui lui racontait plein de choses au sujet de Richie, le fait que tous semblaient le connaître lorsqu'il les avait croisé en voiture, leur assertion selon laquelle il deviendrait leur ami – la semaine suivante. Ils étaient tous au courant et aucun d'eux n'avait rien fait.

Pire encore. Ils avaient participé activement. Beverly lui avait parlé de plein de choses. Bill l'avait écouté blablater. Il avait évoqué une dette envers Richie ; était-ce pour mener cette entreprise à bien que Richie avait requis leur aide ? Tous les deux avait affirmé que la semaine suivante risquait d'être bizarre, mouvementée, plus intéressante. Ils lui avaient promis des trucs. L'avaient traité comme un véritable ami alors qu'Eddie n'en avait aucun. Tous les deux lui avaient parlé de Richie. Ils l'avaient caressé dans le sens du poil pour le faire adhérer à cette idée de devenir – quoi au juste ? Un esclave au fond d'une cave.

Les pleurs d'Eddie s'intensifièrent.

« Arrête de pleurer, bébé », ordonna Richie en forçant Eddie à redresser la tête dans sa direction. En l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Le choc émotionnel qu'était en train de subir Eddie était violent. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations pour essayer de se calmer. Il pouvait y arriver, il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Seul, dans sa chambre. Sans un étranger pour le fixer d'un regard enamouré qui ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. Eddie ferma très fort les yeux tandis qu'il s'efforçait de retrouver un rythme normal de respiration, et Richie le congratulait à mi-voix pendant tout ce temps. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger la tête car Richie le tenait toujours par le menton.

« T'es trop mignon pour pleurer.

— Je t'en prie, dis-moi juste ce que tu veux ». Eddie avait réussi à faire cesser ses sanglots. À atteindre un état dans lequel il ne ressentait plus vraiment grand chose. « On n'a pas d'argent. »

Richie leva les yeux au ciel. « On t'a pas enlevé pour demander une rançon, Eds. De toute façon, tu vaux plus que toutes les fortunes du monde », dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de le draguer ? Seigneur Dieu. Eddie ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé ressentir. « Et je t'ai déjà dit ce que je voulais.

— C'est des conneries. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Richie se leva, lâcha brusquement le visage d'Eddie et repoussa la table. « Me dis pas des trucs de merde comme ça. Putain ! » Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « J'aime pas me mettre en colère. D'accord ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu sois ici, en sécurité, avec moi. Et alors on pourra être heureux. C'est pas évident pour toi ?

— Richie... » Eddie hésita. Comment formuler sa phrase ? Richie semblait réagir de façon plus positive lorsqu'Eddie lui répondait sur un ton apaisé. Se mettre en colère ne le mènerait nulle part. Il fallait qu'il reste calme. « … J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Tu es entré chez moi pour m'enlever, pas vrai ? Mais je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire quand tu parles de mettre en sécurité ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas en sécurité chez moi, avec ma mère ? »

Sa stratégie porta ses fruits : Richie retrouva son calme et s'approcha un peu. Un léger sourire s'esquissa de nouveau sur son visage. « Derry est un putain d'enfer, personne n'y est en sécurité. Surtout les gens comme toi. Au moins, moi, j'ai pas l'air d'un homo – essaie pas de me contredire sur ce point, Eds. T'es tellement doux que Derry te réduirait en charpie et te recracherait après avoir fait de toi quelqu'un de mauvais. Je voulais t'éviter ça, et les Ratés aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a enlevé, pour te mettre en sécurité.

— Ça répond pas à ma question.

— Ta mère te maltraite. J'appelle pas ça être en sécurité.

— C'est faux », rétorqua instantanément Eddie, sur la défensive. Il était presque conditionné à nier ce genre d'affirmations. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Richie leva les yeux au ciel. Chacune de ses réactions était exagérée, remarqua Eddie. Il en faisait des tonnes. De toute évidence, il aimait que tous les regards soient braqués sur lui. « Ouais, c'est vraiment la mère modèle. Ma mère est peut-être un peu distante mais elle ne lève pas la main sur moi.

— Ma mère ne...

— Je t'en prie, ricana-t-il. On connaît ça. Et franchement, elle a de la chance que j'étais focalisé sur le fait de te sortir de là.

— Elle va me chercher », affirma Eddie au lieu de répondre à ce que venait de dire Richie.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules : « C'est probable. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, tout le monde pensera que tu as fugué.

— J'ai jamais fugué de ma vie.

— Greta et Patrick n'avaient jamais fugué non plus.

— Quoi ? Ce sont d'autres personnes que tu as enlevées et enfermées pour les mettre en sécurité ? » Bon sang, se réprimanda Eddie, arrête de t'énerver.

Richie éclata de rire. Eddie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ce rire, quelque chose dont Eddie préférait ne pas connaître la nature. « Non. Ils n'entraient absolument pas dans cette catégorie. »


	6. Chapter 6

Richie se contenta d'observer Eddie tandis que celui-ci faisait les cent pas dans le club au point d'accrocher parfois sa chaîne en passant.

Dans un premier temps, il avait essayé de libérer sa cheville, refusant d'adresser la parole à Richie. Puis il s'était approché du mur et s'était mis à tirer sur la chaîne. Il avait même grimpé à l'échelle et avait poussé un cri, sous l'effet de la frustration, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que la trappe était hors de portée. Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était efforcé de ne pas tourner son regard en direction de Richie, qui était retourné à la lecture de son comics et se satisfaisait d'attendre qu'Eddie ait évacué ce truc qui bouillonnait en lui. À présent, Eddie faisait les cent pas ; il allait et venait à l'intérieur du club avec une moue renfrognée sur son adorable visage.

Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'Eddie était réveillé. La nuit dernière ne comptait pas vraiment. Non seulement ce réveil-là avait-il été succinct mais également totalement affolé. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Eddie d'être encore perdu. Car il n'était pas en colère – c'était peut-être ce qu'Eddie s'imaginait ressentir mais en réalité il était simplement désorienté. Et cela ne durerait pas. Les Ratés l'aideraient à passer ce cap. Dès qu'ils seraient revenus.

Il leva de nouveau les yeux : Eddie venait de s'arrêter net devant la bibliothèque. Sans savoir que Richie l'observer, il tendit le bras et caressa la reliure de l'un des livres avant de laisser retomber sa main. Trop mignon.

« C'était sacrément compliqué de descendre ça ici. Il nous a fallu une journée complète à Ben, à Mike et à moi. » Eddie ne répondit rien. « Bev a dit que tu aimais bien lire donc j'ai apporté quelques livres, Ben a dit qu'il en avait quelques uns aussi. » À nouveau, le silence et rien d'autre. « Il y a un puzzle dans le bas et quelques trucs à grignoter. Je t'apporterai à manger mais c'est juste au cas où, tu vois quoi ? Je voudrais pas que mon Eds ait faim. »

Rien. Eddie se contentait de regarder les livres.

« Il y a aussi un coffre derrière le canapé : tu y trouveras une lanterne de rechange, des draps et d'autres trucs », expliqua Richie. Eddie regarda autour de lui sans dire un mot. « Et je viens de poser cette nouvelle moquette pour que le sol soit moins froid. On peut aussi t'amener des vêtements plus chauds.

Enfin, enfin, Eddie parla. « Ça fait combien de temps que tu prépares tout ça ?

— Depuis que je t'ai vu lundi dernier », reconnut Richie. Eddie ne répondit rien. « À la seconde où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que Derry n'était pas un bon endroit pour toi et qu'il fallait que je te sorte de là. Les Ratés aussi s'en sont rendus compte, j'ai eu qu'à les pousser un peu. Ton agression par James et Andy n'a fait que confirmer mes craintes, sans parler de cette marque autour de ton cou qui n'était pas là quand on t'a croisé. C'était une évidence pour moi. »

À nouveau, Eddie se mura dans le silence. Il s'était raidi à mesure que Richie s'était expliqué. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son comics. Si Eddie ne voulait pas parler, alors ils n'étaient pas obligés de se parler. Il n'aimait pas rester assis à ne rien dire ; il préférait davantage meubler le silence avec ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais pour aujourd'hui il pouvait bien lire sans dire un mot.

Après quelques minutes passées à fixer la bibliothèque, Eddie recommença à se déplacer et Richie jeta un œil dans sa direction. Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, remonta ses jambes et passa ses bras autour de ses genoux. Le cliquetis de la chaîne se fit entendre lorsqu'elle heurta le pied du canapé, et Eddie porta son regard sur celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié, presque furieux. Il se saisit de la chaîne et se mit à tirer dessus de plus belle. Sans forcer car il ne pouvait plus se le permettre : sa cheville était déjà rougie et à vif depuis sa première tentative pour s'en libérer. Peut-être pourraient-ils trouver quelque chose pour rembourrer l'intérieur de l'entrave afin d'éviter que cela ne se reproduise.

« Fais attention, Eds, tu vas te faire mal.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua Eddie.

— Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois...

— En sécurité ? marmonna Eddie en soufflant doucement. »

Richie fronça un peu les sourcils : « Non. Enfin, si. Mais c'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Je veux que tu sois heureux et que tu te sentes bien. Et c'est pas possible si tu as mal.

— Ça fait pas mal », protesta Eddie avant de tressaillir au moment où il bougea son pied. Richie haussa un sourcil. « Ça fait pas mal, je te dis.

— Non, c'est évident.

— Ferme-la.

— Motus et bouche cousue », répondit Richie en levant les mains en l'air comme pour feindre la reddition. Eddie fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un regard glacial. Il cessa de tirer sur la chaîne et la laissa pendre lâchement à côté de lui. Sa cheville, remarqua Richie, était très rouge. Il faudrait arranger ça. Évidemment, si Eddie arrêtait de tirer dessus, le problème s'en trouverait aussitôt résolu. Eddie laissa basculer sa tête en avant, posant son front sur ses genoux. Richie espérait simplement qu'il n'était pas en train de pleurer. Il détestait voir Eddie pleurer.

Il retourna à son comics et laissa Eddie à son silence. Au moins, il avait réussi à le faire parler – même si ce n'était que quelques mots chargés de colère. C'était déjà quelque chose, et tout ce que disait Eddie sonnait comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. En particulier ces petits gémissements qu'il avait poussés pendant qu'il lui injectait l'anesthésiant. Mais des répliques agacées feraient l'affaire pour le moment. À en juger par la façon dont se comportait Eddie, il n'était pas près de lui proposer davantage et Richie n'avait guère envie de lui faire une nouvelle injection.

Richie voulait qu'il vive au club de son plein gré. Le droguer et l'enchaîner, ce n'étaient que des mesures provisoires. Et dès qu'Eddie comprendrait ce qu'il faisait là et en viendrait à aimer Richie et les Ratés pour l'avoir sauvé, alors la chaîne n'aurait plus de raison d'être et il pourrait se déplacer librement. À compter de ce moment-là, il serait heureux de vivre dans le club et il n'aurait plus de raison de chercher à s'enfuir même si l'opportunité se présentait. Mais le Eddie actuel, celui qui était recroquevillé et triste, ne comprenait pas cela. Il n'appréciait pas les efforts de Richie à leur juste valeur.

Ce n'était pas grave, décida Richie. Il y avait une explication très simple à cela. Eddie n'avait jamais reçu d'amour : il ne comprenait donc pas que les Ratés tenaient sincèrement à lui. Il leur suffisait de lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Richie pour finir son comics même s'il était particulièrement distrait, mais Eddie ne bougea pas pendant ce laps de temps. Il resta assis, fixant d'un air absent le sol, le menton posé sur les genoux, les bras autour des jambes. De temps à autre, il se servait de ses doigts pour tapoter ses tibias en rythme avant de s'arrêter. Quelquefois, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et Richie se contentait de regarder Eddie tandis que ce dernier clignait des yeux pour les refouler.

« Richie ? »

Putain de bordel de merde ! Richie leva aussitôt les yeux, à la rencontre de ceux d'Eddie. C'était lui qui venait d'entamer la conversation : il avait prononcé le nom de Richie, il l'avait appelé ! Il envisageait Richie avec un regard plus apaisé à présent. « Ouais, Eds ?

— J'ai soif.

— Prends une bouteille d'eau, mon ange, elles sont là pour toi. » Eddie tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit Richie l'appeler mon ange mais il se leva lentement malgré tout. Il chancela légèrement lorsqu'il prit appui sur son pied menotté. Richie était prêt à bondir du hamac pour le soutenir. Un prétexte pour poser à nouveau ses mains sur Eddie. Mais ce dernier s'en sortait très bien tout seul et s'approcha de la bibliothèque pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Il regagna le canapé, se recroquevilla de plus belle, cette fois-ci avec la bouteille placée sous le menton.

Ce serait marrant, songea Richie, d'apporter toutes ces provisions à Eddie. Il dépendrait totalement de Richie et cette perspective était grisante. Il aurait besoin de Richie. Comme un véritable animal de compagnie.

« Bill a dit que tu aimais les milk-shakes, dit Richie. Je t'en apporterai un de chez Katie.

— Bill a dit que ceux de la laiterie de Derry étaient meilleurs. »

Richie laissa échapper un ricanement, sidéré – ils étaient en train d'avoir une discussion, une véritable discussion qui portait sur autre chose que l'enlèvement – « Bill y connaît que dalle. Chez Katie, c'est le top du top.

— Rien peut égaler Corner Creamy », commenta Eddie d'une voix discrète et hésitante. Trop, trop, trop mignon.

« Et c'est où ça ?

— À New York. »

Un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'instant où il prononça ce nom. Richie lui sourit, le trouvant mignon à croquer. « Eh bien, je pourrais aller là-bas t'acheter un milk-shake, mais il risque d'avoir fondu avant que je sois revenu », lâcha-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules, sans se départir de sourire.

Et Eddie se mit à rire, putain !

Eddie venait de rire.

Un rire discret et bref mais un rire quand même.

Richie en avait le tournis.

« J'irai te chercher un milk-shake dans les deux restos de Derry et tu pourras te rendre compte par toi-même que celui de chez Katie est meilleur et dire à Bill d'aller se faire foutre. » Cela ne fit pas rire Eddie cette fois-ci mais il souriait légèrement et c'était déjà beaucoup aux yeux de Richie. Merde, il savait qu'il aimait bien ce garçon mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point au juste. C'en était presque ridicule, bon sang. Eddie était toujours recroquevillé mais il gardait la tête levée et regardait Richie tandis qu'ils échangeaient. « Laisse-moi deviner, fraise ?

— Et toi, c'est sûrement chocolat.

— Je plaide coupable.

— C'est dégueu, le chocolat.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu viennes de dire un truc pareil. »

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel. Bordel, Richie manqua de s'évanouir. « J'aime pas le goût.

— Bev et toi avait ça en commun, se moqua Richie. Même Stan aime bien le chocolat. » C'était le cas de tous les Ratés ; si Beverly n'aimait pas le chocolat, c'était simplement parce que son père lui interdisait de... « T'avais pas le droit d'en manger chez toi ? », demanda Richie, et Eddie fronça les sourcils en retour. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur discussion et s'en voulut d'avoir ne fût-ce qu'évoqué la vie à l'extérieur. Mais il ne pouvait pas simplement faire comme si de rien n'était. « Beverly n'avait pas le droit, son père était un véritable connard et il le lui interdisait. »

Dieu merci, Eddie sembla se détendre un peu. « Non. C'est pas bon pour la santé.

— Les milk-shakes non plus.

— Je les mangeai en douce.

— Le vilain. »

Eddie leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Un jour, grâce à Richie, il cesserait d'être triste. « Est-ce que le père de Bev, enfin tu vois...

— La maltraitait ? », demanda Richie, et Eddie tressaillit vivement en entendant ce mot. « Ouais. Il la maltraitait. C'était vraiment un cas. » Le terrain était glissant, Richie s'en rendit compte. Il n'aurait pas dû amener ces sujets sur le tapis. Ni celui de la maltraitance, ni celui du monde extérieur, rien de tout ça. C'était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée, et pourtant c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Richie avait envie de se frapper pour avoir tout foutu en l'air.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Néanmoins, Richie remarqua avec une certaine joie que celui-ci n'était plus aussi embarrassant qu'auparavant et Eddie n'avait plus l'air aussi contrarié. Il l'était encore, certes, mais pas autant qu'il y avait quelques minutes à peine. Et tout cela, c'était grâce à la vraie discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il en avait la tête qui tournait. Lui et Eddie venaient de discuter, ils avaient abondamment échangé, autour d'un sujet positif. C'était le début, c'était évident pour Richie.

« Tout le monde va croire que j'ai fugué ? demanda tout à coup Eddie, rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

— Ouais.

— Du coup, s'ils croient ça, je pourrais pas écrire une lettre à ma mère ?

— Non.

— Richie, réfléchis...

— Non, Eddie. C'est hors de question.

— Mais elle va me chercher, alors si j'écris une lettre, peut-être que...

— Boucle-la avant que ce moi qui t'oblige à la fermer. »

Eddie s'arrêta de parler et recommença à fixer le sol, mais Richie avait eu le temps d'entrapercevoir l'expression peinée qui s'était dessinée sur son visage. Richie poussa un soupir et passa une main sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi sec avec Eddie, surtout après une discussion si merveilleuse. Ça n'avait rien d'un progrès. Et il ne voulait pas d'une relation qui ressemble à ça : il voulait qu'Eddie soit libre d'exprimer son point de vue mais il avait besoin qu'Eddie comprenne qu'il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser. Ça n'avait pourtant rien de compliqué.

« Je suis désolé, mon ange, je ne... Écoute. T'es quelqu'un d'intelligent, tu te doutes bien de la raison pour laquelle j'ai aucune envie que tu puisses faire passer un message codé à ta mère.

— Je...

— Laisse tomber, Eddie.

— Mais c'est pour t'aider. »

Richie lui sourit. Il savait que, même s'il prétendait le contraire, Eddie ne disait cela que parce qu'il était convaincu que c'était ce que Richie voulait entendre. Eddie n'avait aucune intention de l'aider en réalité. L'heure qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble en était une preuve évidente aux yeux de Richie. C'était un constat qui lui faisait de la peine, mais qu'il était inutile de nier. Tout ce qu'Eddie voulait, c'était faire passer un message en douce pour que sa mère se mette à sa recherche. Ou au moins qu'elle envoie quelqu'un à sa recherche, car Richie avait quelques doutes sur le fait qu'elle soit du genre à arpenter les Friches mortes.

« T'es mignon, lâcha enfin Richie. Mais on a déjà laissé un message pour ta mère. Je voulais pas te le dire. Je me disais que ça te ferait de la peine.

— Quoi ?

— Stan est super doué pour imiter l'écriture des gens. Bill a pris un truc que tu avais écrit. Une écriture à la fois petite et délicate, tout comme toi ! » Richie continuait de sourire. Eddie était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. « On a écrit que tu l'aimais mais que tu éprouvais le besoin de retourner à New York. On a aussi évoqué la maltraitance qu'elle te faisait subir en guise de léger doigt d'honneur. »

Les yeux d'Eddie s'emplirent de larmes à mesure que Richie parlait. Il avait assurément une idée derrière la tête avec son histoire de lettre à sa mère. Heureusement, Richie était un sacrément bon menteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note du traducteur, FrankBlack6 : Dans la version originale de ce texte, Richie surnomme Eddie "doll", un terme qui sert à marquer son affection pour celui qu'il considère comme son petit ami. La particularité de ce terme est qu'il s'agit d'un surnom qu'on donne plus volontiers à une fille qu'à un garçon. Par conséquent, en choisissant ce surnom, Richie cherche à féminiser Eddie.   
> J'ai longuement hésité entre de nombreux termes possibles, pour retranscrire – plus ou moins subtilement, à dire vrai – ce sous-entendu (bébé, bébé d'amour, ma belle, ma jolie, chérie, ma princesse, ma puce) avant de finalement opter pour le terme « mon ange ». J'avoue en toute humilité ne pas être un grand spécialiste du champ lexical des surnoms affectueux. Par conséquent, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce choix.
> 
> N'hésitez pas également à laisser des commentaires si vous appréciez l'histoire. Je les traduirai et les transmettrai à BayleyWinchester avec plaisir. :)


End file.
